Harry Potter and the Mysterious Power
by psychoemokid
Summary: This is my version of the 7th book.will harry go back to school? or will he go off to fight voldemort. this is my first fanfic so it might be a bit..bad. but please review
1. chp1 turning 17

Harry's POV

I stared at the clock, 4 minutes till he was finally of age. I'd be moving into the Black House with Ron and Hermione. Professor Mcgonagall had told him the other day that Dumbledore had left a will. I was going to the meeting tomorrow, my birthday. 2 minutes left… I checked around me, making sure everything was packed. Ron and Hermione would be meeting me at the Black House. 1 minute left… I picked up my trunk and made my way downstairs, my wand in hand. I went into the kitchen and left the note I had written when I was bored yesterday. It read:

Aunt and Uncle Dursley,

I'm officially of age and I have moved out. If you ever need to contact me in case of emergency go up to my room and grab the old boot in the corner. It will transport you to where I will be living. Do not touch the boot before hand. Good-bye.

Harry

10 seconds left…I walked to the door. 5 seconds left…I took out my invisibility cloak and put it on. 12:00am. Finally, I'm a free man! I shrank my trunk and put it in my pocket. I opened the door and an owl flew in. It dropped a letter at my feet and flew away. I bent down and opened the letter. It's from the Ministry of Magic. I could taste a foul taste in my mouth at the thought of them. I quickly scanned the letter. It was the basic of age letter. It basically said, you're of age and can use magic outside of school but be careful of muggles. I exited the house and walked to the sidewalk. When I reached the sidewalk I stopped and turned around to stare at the house. Part of him told him it would be better if he stayed, they need his protection but the other part said who cares? They never treated you like family. I whispered softly "Protegean" and with a flick of my wand a white light flowed from my wand and surrounded the house for a quick second before it disappeared. I sighed with relief, _at least they'll have some protection now that I've gone_. I turned back around and signaled down the Knight Bus. I cast a quick look at the normal house behind me before I boarded the bus.



As I sat on the bus I remembered last year. _Bloody hell I'm gonna miss school, _I thought. Abruptly an image of Ginny appeared in my head. I was shocked to find the monster in me was gone. _It seems I don't think of Ginny that way anymore._ I looked at the blood red sky and my thoughts turned to Hedwig. I had sent her with a letter to Ron an hour before I had left. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Stan shouted "Grimmauld Place!"


	2. chp2 Dumbledore's will

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Mizlovegood, your advice is appreciated. I will go back and edit my mistakes. Also I realized that in the summary I put 6th year when I meant to put 7th year, I'm sorry for the confusion this has caused and I'm going to fix it as soon as possible.

XXX

I stared at the door to my godfather's house, which now was mine. Tears formed in my eyes. _It isn't fair! The closest thing I had to a real family and he died._ Tears started to slide down his face and I realized that the door had opened and Hermione had been watching me cry. I entered the house and Hermione hugged me "It's okay Harry. Things will get better. Besides he's in a better place now," she whispered.

Meanwhile on the other side of the veil

Sirius glared at the guards. " You have to let me back through! I need to get back," yelled Sirius for what seemed like the hundredth time. The guards remained placid as usual and this seemed to frustrate Sirius even more. Sirius let out a frustrated growl. "That won't work Sirius," said a familiar voice. Sirius turned around and his eyes grew large. "Dumbledore?" Sirius sighed, "Don't tell me you fell through as well." Dumbledore chuckled and replied " No, sadly I'm able to be here because I died. I thought I'd stop by on my way _there_, to help you get back home." "Where's there?" asked Sirius. Dumbledore smiled and said "You'll find out when it's time. But on to more cheerful news. I know how to get you out."

Back at the Grimmauld House

I looked around my Godfather's old bedroom while my stuff unpacked itself. I glanced at my watch and cursed softly. I only had an hour to get ready before going to the meeting about Dumbledore's will. 25 minutes later I stood in the bathroom trying to flatten my hair out even though I knew it was impossible. I was dressed in dress robes and had just taken a shower in false hopes that it would help tame my hair. After an another agonizing 10 minutes I gave up and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I found Hermione and Ron there, both already eating breakfast. Hermione smiled at my and said "Hurry up and eat Harry, you don't want to be late." Ron smiled at me and said "Are you sure you want to go alone? We don't mind going if you want us to." I just shook my head and continued to eat my breakfast quickly. "Oh, and be the way Harry we have new neighbors." Hermione said. " That's great 'mione, we can go meet them when I get back." I said before apparating.

XXX

I stared at everyone at the meeting. The list of people and Dumbledore's last wishes seemed to go on. I started to zone off and think about who our new neighbors were when the monotone voice of the man reading the will said " I have one last wish. My last wish is for Harry."


	3. chp3 the best kind of neigbors

"My wish for Harry is for him to graduate from Hogwarts. I know that with my death Harry will wish to dive head first into the war and forget about school. Harry must attend his last year of Hogwarts." I groaned on the inside._ I have to do this….no matter how I wish I didn't._ "I'll do it," I said once he noticed everyone staring at him expectantly.

XXX

I sat on my front steps sobbing, my head in between my knees. I felt a soft hand lay itself on my shoulder. Just the touch sent shivers down my spine. Then a soft familiar voice spoke, "Harry? Are you alright?" I know that voice. It made my heart ache. _But how can I be? I thought I was over her._ I turned slowly and whispered "Cho?" She smiled and sat next to me. She wiped away my tears and whispered reassuringly "Don't worry, Harry. Things do get better." I stared into her eyes and before I knew I was doing it, I kissed her. When I pulled away I say Cho was blushing and before we could say anything, someone clear their throat. We turned to see Hermione standing there, smirking. "I see your getting to know the new neighbor well," she said to me. I blushed a deep crimson and Cho tried to change the subject by saying " Have you two started packing for Hogwarts yet?" Before Hermione could respond Harry shook his head. " We weren't planning on going back but Dumbledore's will says I have to go back," he said before adding " What are you working as now that you've graduated?" Cho blushed before saying "I didn't graduate.. I got held back. I'm repeating my 7th year." Hermione look very confused at this and asked, " Why did you get held back? I doubt it was because you failed, I've heard that you're very smart." Cho paused before responding " I missed to many days of school…. So Dumbledore said it would be better if I just repeated the school year." "Why did you miss so much school?" I asked before he could stop myself and could have kicked myself from the look on Cho's face. "M-m-my cousin…was k-k-kidnapped… by Voldemort. That's why we moved…" Cho said, her voice trembling. I grabbed her hand and said, "I'm sorry Cho. I shouldn't have asked." She smiled sadly and replied, "It's okay. I-" Before she could say anymore three owls flew above us, dropping letters in our laps. "They're our Hogwarts letters!" Hermione explained and immediately started to open hers. I opened my letter anxiously and when I pulled out the letter two badges fell onto my lap. I dropped the letters and stared at the badges. One was the Quiditch captain badge and the other was "I'm headboy!" I exclaimed. I looked up to see Cho and Hermione both holding badges. From the disappointed look on Hermione's face I could tell she didn't get the headgirls badge." I'm a prefect," she said dully. I turned to look at Cho's excited voice as she hugged me and exclaimed, "I'm headgirl!" I laughed then went back to reading my letters, it was the usual except for the letters about headboy and quiditch captain obligations and advantages. Cho jumped up unexpectantly and said, "I have to go tell my mum and dad the good news," before running off to her house.

XXX

Ron and I watched Hermione run around, grabbing last minute items and stuffing them into her trunk. As Ron attempted to calm her down I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. I opened the door to find Cho with her trunk "You're early," I said as I took her trunk in one hand and her hand in another. "I know, I just had to escape my parents," she replied as I lead her into the room where Ron had finally managed to calm Hermione down. "Since Cho arrived early why don't we just apparate to the train now?" I asked. Hermione beamed and replied "Sure." I smiled let go of Cho's hand and said, "See you guys there," before apparating to the station. I stood waiting for the popping noises that would signal the arrival of my friends. I heard two quick popping noises behind me and turned to find Cho and Hermione smiling at me. Before I could question about Ron a third popping noise sounded to the right and we turned to find a sheepish looking Ron standing there. "Sorry mates, I kinda missed the station," he said blushing a deep red. I smiled and grabbed Cho's hand "Well it looks like we're the first ones here. Cho and I have to stay in the head's compartment most of the train ride, so we'll leave our trunks there then we can stay in your compartment for awhile." Cho and I headed towards the head's compartment. Once we had placed our trunks we went to find the compartment Ron and Hermione had chosen. We sat down, my arm around Cho's waist and her head on my shoulder. Cho and I had decided to give our relationship another chance this summer, after Hermione had pointed out that we both seemed to still like each other. "Who do you think our new DADA teacher is?" Ron asked once we noticed Hermione was getting frustrated from all the quiditch talk. "Maybe it'll be Remus again." I said hopefully. Cho asked, "He was teacher when all those dementors were at our school, right?" after I nodded she added, "I liked him. He was really nice." Before any of us could respond, we felt a jolt that signified the train was starting to move. "Time to report to the head's compartment for the prefects meeting!" exclaimed Hermione, dragging everyone to the compartment. I sighed, "If only we didn't have to stay in there the whole train ride," I whispered to Cho. Cho hesitated before whispering back, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something fun to do."

A/N: this chapter was put together kind of quickly, so it's very sloppy. I hope you enjoy it though.


	4. chp4 DADA teacher

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update as often as possible.

I sat and stared at all the prefects around me. I laughed at the interesting mix of people selected for prefects, two people each from years 5,6,and 7. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Colin were the 6th and 7th year prefects for Gryffindor. Luna was a 6th year prefect for Ravenclaw. Draco and Blaise were the 7th year prefects for Slytherin. As the speech about obligations and privileges I found myself zoning off. I started to think about the upcoming year. _Potions should be easier with Professor Slughorn. DADA has never been a problem. I wonder who the new DADA teacher will be…_ "That is all. All prefects please go and commence your duties. Harry and Cho I would like very much to speak to you both." Professor Mcgonagall finished, bringing Harry out of his daze. Once all prefects had left Cho and Harry faced Professor Mcgonagall nervously, holding onto each other's hands for comfort. Professor Mcgonagall smiled slightly at their nervousness and said, "Unfortunately, I could not find a new DADA teacher this year. Since I knew that you had been a wonderful teacher in your 5th year I decided to ask if you and Miss Chang would please work together to teach DADA. I already worked out your schedule so at least one of you should be able to attend all classes. If you should need to go somewhere else, I recommend Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley as your temporary replacements. Here is your schedule, we will arrive at Hogwarts in 45 minutes. Both of you are required to ascertain that everyone has exited the train before it leaves and that everyone has a carriage to take them to school. Be ready in 40 minutes, I suggest you change now. Good-bye." Mcgonagall smiled slightly before exiting the compartment, shutting the door behind her. I heard Cho sigh and say, "Bloody Nora, at first I thought we were in trouble." She examined our schedules before adding, "We get to teach 7 of our classes together." I smiled at her giving her a quick kiss on the lips I said, " We should go get dressed into our uniform so we don't have to worry about it for the rest of the ride." As I made my way to exit the compartment to change she laughed and with a flick of her wand we were in our school uniform. I raised an eyebrow " Unspoken spells? Quite impressive." Cho smiled and gave me a kiss, which I eagerly responded to.

Behind the Veil

Sirius held his wand, which Dumbledore had kindly reminded him that he still had. Dumbledore had told him a spell that would confuse the guardians and give him enough time to cross the veil if he hurried. Just as Sirius was about to cast a spell he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sirius turned to face the person that had disturbed him and was shocked to see…"JAMES!" Sirius flung himself onto James and gave him a rib-shattering hug. "Wait…but how can you be here?" "Well, Dumbledore told me about how you feel through the veil and I decided to come and give you a quick visit before you returned to the land of the living." James gave Sirius a slight smile. "Can you please tell Harry that Lily and I are proud of him and miss him…even though we weren't with him that long." Sirius smiled and said, "Sure thing mate. Before I go, I'll let you know that we all miss you. Now, its been to long since I've created some chaos and I think coming back from what should have been certain death should cause enough to make up for that. Later mate!" Sirius gave James one last mischievous smile before shouting, "Apparmento!" Sirius ran past the guardians who acted like nothing was wrong and jumped back through the veil. He was back to the room he had left behind, but now it was empty. Sirius smiled, thinking _time to have some fun. I wonder where everyone is at the moment…hmm maybe I should just go back to my house.. if no one is there then I'll just find out where Harry is with that mirror of mine._

A/N- I am considering making Siri and Remi a couple in this fanfic. If anyone has any serious problems with this, tell me so in the review and I'll consider not making them a couple.


	5. Chp5 Memories

I raked my hand through Cho's hair, I love the silky soft feel of it. I moved my hands to her hips and pulled her closer to me. Her arms moved from on my shoulders to around my neck. I broke the kiss, and we gasped for breath. I moved in to kiss her again when there was a knock at the door. We jumped away from each other just in time before Professor Mcgonagall walked into the room. She raised a suspicious eyebrow at us and said, "We'll be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes come to the front of the train for the rest of the ride and once you've finished your obligations there will be a special carriage for you two. Please try to not be late to the feast." Mcgonagall turned and exited the compartment.

Sirius stared at the mirror in complete shock. Sirius stared as the lines of light on the mirror that indicated it had broken, started to disappear. _HE BROKE THE MIRROR! He better have kept the pieces so I can fix it quickly._ Sirius sighed and mumbled to himself, "I guess I'll just have to go to Hogwarts." He smiled and looked down before groaning. "I guess I have to go back to my lovely house first." He said with every once of sarcasism he had. _Damn cloths.. they just had to get dirty..bloody nora at this pace It'll be Christmas before I see Harry… Maybe Moony is at my house… I have enough time to have some fun _(A/N: pranking fun)_ with him before I go to Hogwarts. _Sirius chuckled and headed out of the door, which lead him into a circular room filled with millions of doors. The door behind him shut and the room spun around for a few seconds before coming to a stop. "WHICH DOOR LEADS OUT OF HERE!" Much to Sirius's surprise a door to his left swung open and as he ran out of it he mumbled, "Well that wasn't too hard."

Remus stared at the fire, as the book in his lap lay forgotten. His mind drifted back to that wretched day when Sirius fell threw the veil. Remus had felt like his heart had been ripped to pieces. He was staying in the Black House with Harry, Ron, and Hermione but know that they were at school he was all alone. Remus was left alone with reminders of Sirius, reminders that burned his heart. His body started to shake with the sobs he was once again attempting to hold back. Remus gave up trying to hold back the tears and sobs, he just let it all out. As the tears slid down his face he remembered when he first found out he loved Sirius…

Flashback (Remus's POV)

I could feel Sirius watch me scribble away at my essay for Charms class. Once I had finished my last few sentences I looked up to see that Sirius and I were the only ones left in the common room. Sirius had apparently noticed this as well because he walked over to me. The look in Sirius's eyes confused me, I had never seen it in his eyes before. The closer he got the faster my heart seemed to beat. Why do I feel this way and what does it mean? Sirius took the essay from my hands laid it on the desk and brought me over to a couch. He sat so close to me that our legs were touching, my skin seemed to burn where ever he touched it. I looked down trying to ascertain what this feeling inside of me was. Sirius's hand cupped my chin and turned my head to face his, he bent close to and put his lips close to mine. "Moony, I really like you," he said before his lips touched mine. My brain told me to resist and pull away but my body eagerly responded to his advances. When he finally pulled away, realization of what we had just done came crashing down on me. "Sirius…I.." I started to say but was cut off by Sirius putting his finger on my lips and saying "Sshhh Moony, don't ruin this moment with logic." Before I could respond his lips were on mine again and my body was already responding to him. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I shuddered at the unfamiliar feel. Sirius pulled away, smiling. "Sirius, what just happened?"

"We kissed."

"Really? I didn't notice. What I meant is why? I thought you were straight… I mean all those girls you've dated-"

" They didn't mean anything, I just dated them so know one would know. I've liked you for a very long time Moony. Now I'm ready to go out in the open… If you're willing to go out with me…"

" Well… I didn't know I liked you like that until you kissed me but yes. Though I don't think I'm ready to go out in the open yet." Sirius smiled before going in for another kiss.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you like this new chapter. I had fun writing it.


	6. Chp6 Welcome home

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner but I managed to get myself ground from the computer -.- Since some readers don't like the Sirius and Remus coupling I'll try not to write too much and bout them.

Great Hall

I watched as the plates on the table cleared themselves. The noise died down as Professor Mcgonagal stood up and said the usual start of the year speech. She finished the speech by saying, "Head girl and boy are to report to me once everyone has left." Cho and I walked slowly over to each other as everyone left the hall. I grabbed her hand before heading up towards the staff table. Professor Mcgonagal smiled before saying, " You two are in charge of creating dances for Halloween, Christmas, and graduation. Also you two will be staying in the Head's tower, which is on the 5th floor behind the toddlers painting." She smiled and left. " Um.. do you have any clue where that is?" I asked Cho. She laughed softly and said "Yeah, I'll show you were." I concentrated on trying to remember the way up to the head's tower and before I knew it I was standing in front of the painting with toddlers playing on it. Before I could ask Cho for the password she spoke it, " Pineapples" and the painting swung open to reveal an opening. I entered through the opening and stared in astonishment at the head's common room. It was decorated in blue, for ravenclaw, and gold, for gryffindor. A fireplace was roaring towards our right. Cho and I walked up a flight of stair and separated to go into our separate rooms. I entered my room and saw that it was decorated just the way I would have decorated it. The walls were the same emerald green as my eyes and the furniture was a silky black. My trunk sat at the foot of my bed and everything had been unpacked already. I noticed another door in the corner and walked over to it. I hesitated a second before opening it, the door lead to a bathroom. Across from me was another door and before I could go and investigate further, it opened and Cho stepped into the bathroom as well. We starred at each other for a while before we went back to examining the bathroom. There were two bathroom stalls and two shower stalls. At the far end of the room sat a Jacuzzi/bathtub. Cho came over and put her head on my shoulder and said, "This is going to be a fun year." I smiled and put my arm around her.

Sirius walked down the street people called Grimmauld Place, he called it the road to hell. To Sirius his house had always been hell, even now when his dreaded family was gone it was still hell. The paintings of them haunted the halls and his mother's screams still as blood chilling as when she was alive. Sirius stared at the door that held in all his blood-chilling childhood memories. Sirius opened the door slowly and quietly. Once Sirius was sure no one was nearby he closed the door behind him. Sirius transformed into his dog form, to make his way through the house stealthy. Once Sirius was in his dog form he could tell that only one person was there at the moment. Remus. Sirius could recognize Remus's scent anywhere. Sirius followed Remus's scent into the family room. Sirius found him sitting in a love seat a forgotten book in his hand. His eyes stared at the fire but Sirius could tell he was seeing something else. He was lost in his memories in a way only he could. Sirius curled up beside the seat and waited for him to return from his walk down memory lane.

Remus was thinking back to the days as students in Hogwarts, before Peter betrayed them. Before Sirius and James died. When James spent most of the day chasing after Lily, who wouldn't acquiesce into James's pleads. When the most exciting part of their life was their newest prank. The times when most time was spent pranking, usually Snape. As Remus sighed, his attention was finally drawn back to the book in his lap. Remus picked the book up and was about to start reading again when he heard something. Remus got absolutely silent listening for the tiniest of sounds, times like this Remus thought that at least one good thing came out of being a werewolf. As he listened he heard the wind outside and just as he had given up, he heard a rustling sound to the side of his seat. He jumped out of the seat and turned to look and see what was there. What he saw shocked him, it was a dog but not just any dog he recognized this dog. There was only one dog that looked like this but in reality it was a dog. It was really an animagus. "I must be hallucinating again," he whispered to himself. The dog appeared amused by this and barked. Remus started at the dog called padfoot. It can't be. He fell through the veil… He should be dead! Maybe its just another dog that looks like padfoot. Remus thought to himself and as if the dog had read his mind, it transformed back into its human form. Remus stared in shock at the person before him. " You're supposed to be dead!" Remus exclaimed. Sirius rolled his eyes and responded, " Nice to see you too, Moony." Remus gulped, he was obviously not hallucinating. Remus did the one thing anyone would do in this situation, he fainted.


	7. Chp7 Prophecy

A/N: Sorry I haven't updating, I've been busy -.- well everything is over now so I'll have time to update more often. Hope you like this chapter.

I sat up in bed and looked around, silence pressed down upon me and I couldn't remember why I had woken up. Before I had the chance to ponder why I had woken up, a shrill scream pierced the night. My heart skipped a beat as I realized it came from Cho's room. I jumped out of my bed and ran to her room, using the adjoining bathroom, ignoring the fact that I was only in my boxers. Cho was convulsing in her sleep and screaming out random words. I rushed to her side and attempted to wake her up by talking to her. When talking and pleading failed I hugged her and smoothed down her and whispered in her ear, " Cho, honey, its time to wake up. It's just a dream, please wake up." Cho's body stopped convulsing and lay still in my arms. After several minutes of smoothing her hair and giving her gentle kisses on her forehead, her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and her arms went around my neck. She buried her face into my chest and I could her sobbing as I felt cold tears splash onto my torso. I rocked her back and forth, waiting for her to feel better before I asked her about her dream. When she had finally stopped sobbing, gently tilted her head upwards so I could stare into her eyes I asked, " Cho, darling, what happened in the dream. Why is it so upsetting?" In Cho's eyes I could see pure terror and I tightened my hold on her. This seemed to give her the courage to speak, " I saw him, and his horrible red eyes. They followed me everywhere. I couldn't escape…and then I saw you and you…y-you… y-y-you were…d-d-dying." She burst into tears once more and I held once again. _Voldemort…was in Cho's dreams? And and was that a vision or was that just Voldemort trying to mess with us? _After several minutes Cho managed to calm down again and I stood to leave when her hand gripped my arm with an iron grip and her eyes turned into a burning purple. Her voice was different, more soothing and mellow. What she said made me heart stop

" Our savior from the darkness

will face his demise without his heart

his heart will lead him to achieve brightness

agony we will suffer if they part

together the stars will save us from the shadows."

Cho's hand let go of my arm and fell limply to her side and her eyes were once again chocolate brown. I stared at Cho completely amazed, and she stared at her lap, watching her hands. She said," My grandmother was a great seer and sometimes I have visions and on rare occasions I can give a prophecy…. Does that bother you?" I stared into her eyes, which were tearing up, and smiled. I replied, "Darling I wouldn't care if you were a werewolf. I love you and nothing will change that." She smiled and I hugged her and while she whispered " Thank you, Harry…. Would you stay with me for the rest of the night?… I'm scared to be alone." I gazed into her eyes and whispered back " Of course." We slipped into her bed and fell asleep holding each other.



Remus stared at Sirius, digesting everything he had just heard. For some weird reason it didn't surprise him, probably because he had experienced much worse at Hogwarts with their pranks. Sirius smiled and said " You should have seen your face, when you saw me…well not when you fainted.. but before." Sirius booming laugh sounded through the house at the thought of his friend Remus fainting at the sight of him. Remus glared at Sirius, " You can't blame me for fainting! You just popped out of nowhere! I mean one second I'm alone the next your standing right bloody next to me. Bloody Hell! I'm not as young as I used to be, you could have gave me a heart attack!" Sirius rolled his eyes, " Trust you Remus to try to ruin the fun, as usual! And you are not old! AND a marauder die of a heart attack! Not bloody likely!" Remus laughed for the first time in what seemed like years. Sirius smiled, he could tell that Remus had not been well when he had thought he had lost the last marauder beside him. Sirius leaned forward staring into Remus's eyes, catching his attention before saying, " I want to go visit Harry, and you know that I can never settle for a normal entrance. It's time to start planning a dramatic and dynamic entrance. It'll be the best entrance to Hogwarts ever!" Remus rolled his eyes and thought to himself_ I should have expected this, it is Sirius after all._ Remus sighed and said, " Fine but no we can't hurt anyone." Sirius whimpered sounding exactly like a puppy and replied " Can we at least embarrass the Slytherins?" Remus stared Sirius down and Sirius sighed. "Fine, no hurting or embarrassing anyone." Remus smiled and said " Okay, lets get planning."


	8. Chp8 The plan

A/N: Wow this was interesting to write. I would right more but I have a whole history project to do for tomorrow '

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. The room I am in is definitely not mine. The emo band posters covered the royal purple walls. As I stared at the posters I realized that in my arms lay the girl of my dreams. I stared down at her, smiling slightly as she turned in her sleep. I continued to examine her room as she slept in my arms. The room was filled with purple decorations and most of the band posters she had were muggle bands._ Hmmm we seem to like the same bands… I wonder why I've never asked her about music before…wait…isn't she pureblood? Why would a pureblood listen to muggle music? _I felt Cho stir beside me and looked down into her chocolate eyes. I smiled as she yawned and snuggled into my chest. " I didn't know you like muggle music, and emo non the less." Cho chuckled and nodded " Yeah, Silverstein is one of my favorites," she said, while staring at the familiar band. " Yeah, they're pretty nice in person as well. They were my first concert, and not only that but I had a meet and greet pass." Cho gaped at my and I laughed, " Meet and greet passes!" I nodded and said "Yeah, we keep in contact as well… Would you like to meet them?" Cho squealed and hugged me while screaming, " Yes! Yes!" We jumped slightly when a cough interrupted our hugging fest. We looked over to see Professor Mcgonagall standing there, uncomfortable. I blushed a deep crimson when I remembered that I was only in my boxers and that Cho was in a rather small night dress. " Professor its not what it loo-" "No need to explain Miss Chang. I just came to remind you both that you both are now teachers. You both have your first class this morning." With that said Professor Mcgonagall left quickly. I looked over at Cho and we burst into laughter, we could barely breath. " Did you see the look on her face?" I asked. Cho replied " Yeah, she totally thought we were doing something…else." We burst into a new fit of laughter. I stood up and walked over to the adjoining bathroom while saying, "Well we better start getting ready." Cho came up behind me and put her arms around my waist. She moved in front of me and kissed me on the lips, just as I was getting into the kiss she pulled away and ran into the bathroom. " Hey!" I yelled. She replied," I take more time to get ready! So I need to use the shower first." I grumbled incoherent thoughts and walked away, while yelling at myself for falling for such an obvious trick.



"Okay, are you sure we can't prank the Slytherins?"

"Yes, Padfoot, I'm absobloodylutely sure! For the fifth time!"

"Fine, but we're going to make this big..very big.. Are you ready?"

"Um.. Padfoot… Theres one slight problem."

"…What?"

"Tonights the full moon…"

" Bloody nora! That's today? Damn. Fine it seems we'll have to wait until after you furry little problem disappears to try this."

" I thought you had forgotten about that…."

" Well I did.. until about 5 seconds ago." Sirius smiled a huge smile as he saw Remus groan and shake his head. "I never thought I would have to hear that phrase again. That thought made me so happy!" Remus sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. I've tried and there's nothing I can do to make you stop saying that." Sirius grinned in a way that only he could "That's the way to think!… Hey do you have any food? All this planning has made me hungry." Remus laughed and replied, " I'm surprised you managed to plan that whole thing before complaining about hunger. Come I think Molly left some food on the table, we just have to heat it up." Sirius jumped up and ran to the kitchen while yelling, " Do you happen to have my wand by any chance?" Remus smiled and reached into his pocket his hand touching to familiar wands.


	9. Chp9 the dream

A/N: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up .' but I hope you like it.

Cho and I entered the Great Hall early and noticed that no one was there. Cho and I sat down at the Gryffindor table and had a quick breakfast before hurrying to our classroom. As Cho organized the room to her liking I scanned our schedule and said, "Cho, honey, we're teaching the third years first. After that I have to leave to my potions class and you'll have to teach the first years by yourself." Cho just nodded her head and kept organizing everything. " For the third years I saw we do lessons over boggarts, banshees, and the like for half of the year and the other half we focus on spells. Probably protection spells the most." Cho looked up and stared at me, "That's actually a good idea." I rolled my eyes and replied, "Don't act to surprised to hear me say something smart." Cho smiled and said, " Harry, dear, you know I think your smart. It's just sometimes.. you do.. unpractical things." I laughed thinking back to every year at school and said, " I never could have a tranquil year." Cho smiled and muttered, " Apparently." I gaped and said, " You say it like it's my fault." Cho smiled innocently and replied, "Of course not." Before I could respond gryffindor and slytherin third years began to arrive. Once all students had arrived and sat down I explained to the class my plan for the year. " Ok, class, this year we will spend the first half studying demons and the such. I don't care whether or not you have already learned about them, we're learning about them again. For the second half of the year we will study curses and jinxes. We will teach you protection spells for different types of curses and jinxes and once we think your ready, we will begin to practice and apply them." During my speech Cho had written down several notes for the class on the board. Cho cleared her throat, attracting the attention to her and said, " Today you will take notes on several different demons and pests. Then for the rest of the week we will them in and you will have to defend yourselves against them." Cho paused and the students continued to stare at her " Well then, start copying the notes." I chuckled as many students startled at this comment and began to take notes. As the sound of quills scratching filled the room Cho came over to me and I whispered, " Bloody hell Cho. Did you write enough notes?" Cho glared at me though I didn't worry because I could see her suppressing a smile. " Well, I believe that this is the best way for students to attain knowledge. Therefore the more notes the better." I snorted and muttered, " You also think Professor Trewlaney (a/n I think I spelled that wrong) is clairvoyant."

XXX

Two small pops broke the silence in a dark alley next to the Three Broomsticks. Sirius and Remus emerged from the alley and stood at the gates that lead to Hogwarts. Remus sighed and said, " This is going to be a long and tiring walk. We might have to rest before the prank." Sirius looked thoughtful, something that rarely happened and when it did it usually had very dire consequences. Remus startled as the man in front of him unexpectedly turned into a huge black dog. Padfoot looked at Remus then his back expectantly and only after a couple of seconds Remus realized that Padfoot wanted Remus to ride him up to Hogwarts. Remus look doubtfully at Padfoot but still swung his leg over and sat down on the dogs back. Remus flattened himself against the dog and hugged its neck barely in time. Padfoot bolted at a quick speed towards Hogwarts.

XXX

In a dimly lit room sat a throne like chair. Whoever sat in that chair was obviously highly intimidating. In front of this unknown person a person in a dark black robe was kneeling. A snakelike voice came from the person in the chair, " You have news of the Order of the Phoenix?" A timid voice arose from the person in the black robe, " Yes, master. Starting this weekend the members will be set up through out many places, mostly Hogwarts and surrounding towns. But on the 17th of November, they plan on a fake hideout that I had told them to allure them farther from her. The entire Order will be there, leaving the castle easy for attack." " You have done me well, spy. For this I will let you choose one person for me to spare. Tell me, who do you wish for me to spare." The voice of the person in the black robe looked up blue ices cold and said in a hard and cold voice, " There is no one I wish to be sparred. They mean nothing to me. They're just mudbloods and blood-traitors."

XXX

I woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Those eyes had seemed so familiar, and that voice. _I know that voice, but I can't seem to remember who those eyes or voice belongs to… Bloody hell I have to warn the others! I have to tell Mcgonagall._ I stood up and grabbed my wand and left the Gryffindor tower. As I made my way towards the Headmistress's office I was struck with a horrible fact. _We have a traitor and spy in our midst._


	10. Chp10 the prank

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I was having writers block . -.-'

"Potter, are you sure this isn't a trap? Did V-v-voldemort know you were there?" asked Mcgonagall. I smiled a bit at Mcgonagall's brave attempt to say Lord Voldemort's name, before replying, " I'm sure he was oblivious of my presence." Mcgonagall nodded slowly and said, " Have you told anyone else about this?" I shook my head and she sighed, " Good. We have to keep this to ourselves until we know who the spy is." " What about-" " Yes, Potter even Weasley and Granger can't know. Unless.. Can you identify the gender of the voice?" I nodded and replied " Yeah, it was definitely male." Once again Mcgonagall nodded slowly, " Well that helps. Potter you can tell one of your female friends, but no males may know of this. I will work with our most trusted allies to find a way to fathom who the spy is." I nodded and took the hint that it was time for me to return to my dorm. I entered my room and noticed that it was 3:29 in the morning. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I took a shower and sat down in the heads common room and thought. After awhile I looked around and noticed the teaching shedule and notes. I grabbed them and started to work on what we would teach and how. By the time Cho came down at 6:15 I had the next 2 months planned out. Cho sat down next to me and asked, " Harry what's wrong?" " Nothings wrong." I replied. _Should I tell her? I don't want her to worry. But she deserves to know. Blood Nora, why is it that hard of a decision!_ Cho laughed and said " Harry, I know you. You wouldn't have worked this much unless you were trying to distract yourself from something." I sighed and put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as I said, " I had a dream, the kind were I know what Voldemort is doing." Cho flinched at the name and I gave her a quick kiss on the check before continuing, " We have a spy in The Order of the Phoenix, most likely a male." Cho eyes widened as I continued to tell her my dream and my conversation with Mcgonagall. " I'm sure Professor Mcgonagall will be able to work this out. Come on lets go downstairs and have some breakfast before classes." Even though Cho's words came out strong and confident I could see the doubt and worry in her eyes. I nodded and we headed out the door and towards the Great Hall.

XXX

"Okay, Sirius is everything ready?" asked Remus. Sirius nodded. Remus look at him carefully while saying, " You didn't do anything to the harm the Slytherins did you?" "Moony, how could you say such a thing? I promised I wouldn't!" responded Sirius. Remus's eyes narrowed and he said, " Better have not, or I'll have to punish you." Sirius gulped and grabbed his hair, recalling the last time Remus had punished him. Remus had cut Sirius's precious hair and dyed the little left a bright green, which wouldn't come out for months. They shifted under the invisibility cloak they had borrowed without asking from Harry. They heard the doors open and turned to watch the reactions.

XXX

I opened the doors to the Great Hall and froze. Cho ran into my and said, " Bloody Hell Harry. Next warn me if you're going to randomly stop. What are you gawking at anyways?" I moved in and to the side to let Cho in. I looked over at her and saw her trying to suppress giggles while saying, " What a nasty prank…. Well come on lets go have breakfast." I raised my eyebrow at her and said, " Shouldn't we fix this?" " There's nothing we can do, now. We will have to work on it on our spare time. We might not be able to do things for days." She replied, not looking me in the eyes. I shrugged, " I don't mind. Personally I like the changes." Cho snickered and we decided to sit at the Gryffindor table, since its upgrades were alluring. The seats had been changed into luxurious chairs and empty plates lay on the table. I looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed many displeased faces, their seats had been turned into rocks that had their own small foot rests. Their table had stone cold porridge and dry cereal upon it. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables had received small upgrades but nowhere near as luxurious as Gryffindor. Gryffindor banners hung everywhere and every couple of minutes a lion's roar could be heard. There were a few banners that hung in Gryffindor color and sported the words: Slytherin sucks or Slippery Slithering Serpents Should Commit Suicide. A quick second glance at the Slytherin table showed that all female Slytherins had gold hair while the males had red hair. I made a mental note that judging from the Slytherin's faces today would not be a day to provoke them. As Cho and I sat down I noticed that our plates began to fill. I noticed that the food on my plate was what I was craving for and quickly put two and two together. Our plates would give us whatever we wanted. Cho and I settle down and began to eat watching the Great Hall doors and amusing ourselves with everyone's reactions. By the time professors began to arrive most of the students were here. Cho and I were talking with Ron and Hermione when the doors opened and in stepped Mcgonagall.


	11. Chp11 Minny knows more then we think

A/N: once again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner… I have no excuse.. but.. at least I'm updating now..

I watched Professor Mcgonagall as she gazed around the Great Hall, with one eyebrow raised. It might have been my imagination but I thought I saw a smile grace her face for the tiniest second. She marched to the front of the room and turned to look at everyone. The room immediately became silent and she began to speak.

" I see we have been pranked. I have a few things to say on this. The first, we might not be able reverse the prank.. for awhile. I hope to have reversed it by tomorrow morning." I saw Professor Mcgonagall's lips twitch and I had a feeling that she knew exactly how to reverse this spell. Before I could ponder this idea further she resumed her speech.

" I believe I know who the culprit.. or culprits are. Though this idea seems impossible because of past events I only know few students who would pull a prank like this." Before she could continue screams erupted from the Slytherin table. Their "chairs" had vanished with a pop and their "foot rests" had been transfigured into angry snakes. Professor Mcgonagall nonchalantly waved her wand and the snakes disappeared. Though she did nothing about the lack of chairs. She continued her speech as If nothing had happened.

"As far as I know only one of the possible culprits is alive. Remus Lupin. And one other who could have through some miracle come back, Sirius Black."

My heart stopped, Sirius? How is that possible.. He shouldn't be able to come back from the veil. He should have died. I didn't dare turn to were Professor Mcgonagall was staring. I didn't want false hopes but then I heard a voice I hadn't heart since my 5th year. Sirius. There was no question about it, I would recognize that voice anywhere.

" Aw, Minny. How did you know?" whined Sirius as Remus stood besides him, glaring slightly at Sirius. Remus shook his slightly when Sirius used the nickname the marauders had invented for Mcgonagall.

" Sirius, you would do good to never call me that again. Besides you're the only student who would ever think of posting banners that said Slippery Slithering Serpents Should Commit Suicide in a school, or even at all. I doubt even James would have gone that far. But enough of that for now Black. I think you owe someone an explanation."

Professor Mcgonagall sent a swift glance in my direction. My heart was soaring. Sirius isn't dead. I would have the closest thing I've ever had to family back.

Sirius look over at me and I saw his face go from mischievous to concern. He knew I suffered a lot during his lost. I looked at Cho and she whispered, " I'm coming with you." I simply nodded and stood up. We walked up to Sirius and Remus slowly. Sirius looked at the surrounding faces and then looked back to me, " Is there anywhere we can go were we can talk in private?"

Before I could respond Cho spoke up, " Of course. Come on lets go to our office." Sirius looked at Cho, finally noticing she was there and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed slightly and began to lead the way to the offices, while holding Cho's hand. No one spoke a word until we reached the office and Cho had set up privacy spells.

Sirius looked at me questioningly, " So who's the pretty lady?" I barely noticed that Cho had blushed at Sirius' comment as I responded, " Her name is Cho and she's my girlfriend. Now enough on my love life. I want to hear how you came back."

Sirius sighed and sat down and began his tale of escape.

A/N: Well that's it. I might put Sirius' story up, as I'm sure he would make it much more adventurous then it really was.. but I'm not sure. Does anyone want to hear the story as only Sirius could tell it?


End file.
